Stephanie Brown
Stephanie Brown (codename Spoiler) was the third Batgirl. She is the daughter of low level villain, Cluemaster & his ex wife Crystal. She became a crimefighter to stop her father but eventually ended up joining the Titans. Now, she operates as a member of the The Team, Birds of Prey & the Bat Family. Background 1993 - 2009 Stephanie as the daughter of Crystal Brown, a nurse at West Mercy Hospital, & Arthur Brown, the criminal known as Cluemaster. She grew up in the Bowery, which is the worst & most crime ridden neighborhood in Gotham. Most of her life was filled with her dad coming in & out as he was frequently in jail for his crimes & her mom being absent due to her job & addiction to prescription pills. Stephanie essentially raised herself throughout the years but was mostly with her mom as she kept a stable job. Her father returned from prison in September of 2009 & instead of going somewhere else, he decided to move back into the house. Stephanie's mom tried to fight it but it was his name on the mortgage & court would have taken too much time. Stephanie began to believed he had changed as he had actually gotten a job & tried to care for her. He had only been home for 2 months when she walked in on her dad & several other men talking about their criminal plans. She played stupid as she had her headphones in, they just weren't playing. Knowing that something had to be done, she made a costume & called herself the Spoiler as she was "spoiling" her dad's plans. After finding his hideout, she left clues for Batman to find. Robin soon tracked her down & let her join in on Cluemaster's capture. All while fighting the crime, she also began to harbor a crush on the Boy Wonder. 2009 - 2011 After her father was arrested again, she was back at home with Crystal. But with her mom more focused on her pills than Stephanie, she began leaving to meet up with Robin & his friend, Black Bat. After becoming regular occurrence on their nightly patrols, Batman had her inducted into the Bat Family based on Robin's performance review of her. Instead of keeping the name Spoiler, she took on the mantle of Batgirl & became the third one to don the mask. But it became obvious to the people of Gotham that something was definitely different with this Batgirl. Barbara took it upon herself to become her mentor. With a little help, Stephanie lived up to the mantle. She would even join the Birds of Prey with Barbara's approval, despite Helena's reluctance. In addition to becoming part of the Gotham superhero squad, Steph also was inducted into the Titans not long after becoming Batgirl. With Batman & Nightwing away on a mission, Tim took control of her training & kept a close eye on her. Stephanie was excited with the amount of time they spent together but it would later prove troublesome for his & Cassandra's relationship. Tim would eventually break up with Cassandra & immediately after, him & Stephanie almost began dating but they both agreed that the timing wasn't right. However, she did became a regular visitor of the Batcave leading to their close friendship. Of course that didn't work & they began dating at the beginning of 2011. Due to her close relationship with the Bat Family & now her relationship with Robin, she became privy to their secret identities. On her 18th birthday, she then moved out of her mother's place & moved into Mount Justice but was constantly at Wayne Manor. 2011 - 2014 Being around a bunch teen superheroes was very different for Stephanie as she was used to mostly being alone with her father's constant trips to jail & her mother's late hours. Some people also weren't on board with the her new presence like Tim's now ex girlfriend, Cassandra. Simply put, she was jealous of Steph & Tim's relationship. And with Steph being a member of the Bat Family, it just made things worse between them. After some slick remarks & stare offs, the two of them began dodging each other on the mountain. Stephanie then had a life adjustment when she had to balance her double-life as a college student at Gotham University & as a vigilante. Though difficult, Stephanie would persevere. Some of her many accomplishments were getting the Scarecrow & Black Mask's new drug "Thrill" off the streets, fending off Livewire when she made her way to Gotham, taking down a group of thugs after being shot & putting a stop to a crime ring by Roulette. Showing that she not only had the maturity for the responsibility but was also capable of facing her fear & failures letting both Bruce & Barbara know that made the right choice picking Stephanie. Things took a turn for her & Tim's relationship after she discovered that she was pregnant with their child. The two decided they were going to raise the child together & they would have not only the help of the Bat Family but the great Alfred Pennyworth himself. Tim then promptly forbid Stephanie from going on patrols in fear of her harming their child. But Stephanie couldn't stay away. While fending off a member of the Street Demonz after shooting a police officer, Stephanie would suffer a hard blow to the abdomen. She said she mostly blocked out what happened after that & just remembered Tim telling her that they lost their baby & that the officer also died from his gunshot wound. Blaming herself for the miscarriage, Stephanie would distance herself from Tim & mostly remained at Mount Justice in her room. She explained to all her teachers that she had suffered a death of the family & did all her work online. Her interactions with others hit an all time low & when she finally did see Tim again, she broke up with him as she felt he blamed her as well. 2014 - Present With their break up & miscarriage still weighing heavy on her, Stephanie decided she needed a new change of scenery. So she quit the Titans, started going by Spoiler again & joined The Team. Due to her resignation, she technically had to move out of Mount Justice. Bruce offered her a room at Wayne Manor but that was too close to Tim so she moved into the Outsiders Bunker. Everyone that knew Stephanie said her personality had changed. She was no longer her normal bubbly self but had turned into a dark & somber soul. However, they all let her be due to the loss she had just suffered. Above all, her personality was the obvious on the battlefield. She didn't speak much, easily defeated the bad guys & became more rough in her fighting style. In time, Stephanie would come to cope with her loss & accepted it for what it was, knowing she could not blame herself anymore. Since joining The Team, she has become a high ranking member & has led them on various missions when others are unavailable. Recently, she has begun dating Detective Nicholas Gage in her civilian identity after working a case with him as Spoiler. Relationships * Arthur Brown: Father. She resents him for his life of crime & never being there for the family. She tried to kill him before but Bruce & Tim convinced her otherwise. * Cassandra Cain: Best friend. Met when she came to Gotham & became fast friends. Cass introduced her to the Bat Family which eventually led to her becoming Bruce’s ward. * Aresia Prince: Best friend. They met as Stephanie became a regular occurence at the Wayne Manor. * Cassandra Sandsmark: Adversary. Before knowing she was Tim’s girlfriend, Stephanie didn’t like her because she came off as uptight. After he broke up with Cassie then got with Stephanie, Cassie made her dislike for her known every chance she could. Romantic Relationships * Tim Drake: They had met towards the end of 2009 while he was with Cassie. They had formed a close relationship & he even trained her, helping her to become part of the Bat Family. They had flirted but never cross the line of doing anything physical. They started dating about a year after his break up with Cassie. They spent a lot of time together as Bruce had taken Stephanie in so she was also living part time in Wayne Manor along with Tim. This also allowed them to know each others’ identities which Cassie was pissed about when she heard. After dating for almost three years, Stephanie became pregnant when they were just 10. However, she suffered a miscarriage at two months after a mission gone bad. The miscarriage & her guilt eventually lead to their break up shortly after. * [[Nicholas Gage|'Nicholas Gage']]:'' Missing data.'' Powers & Abilities * Acrobatics * Martial Arts * Hand to Hand Combat * Stealth * High Level of Intellect * Computer Hacking: She only knows the basics. * Investigation * Throwing * Escapology * Tactical Analysis Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * She loves romantic movies, especially romantic comedies. * After her & Tim's break up, she moved into the Outsiders Bunker as staying at Mount Justice or the Manor was not an option. She only stayed there for 3 months before deciding to move to the Wayne Penthouse after Jason announced he was. * Stephanie was already a smart girl but Tim helped her reach her current level of intellect. He also helped her on her computer hacking & investigation skills. * Her parents divorced when she was 6. * Stephanie can talk for days. She's the last one people will choose for a stake out. * She tried to kiss Tim when they first met. He said he didn't do it because that's "unprofessional" but most know he would've if he wasn't dating Cassie at the time. * Stephanie has almost fought Cassandra Sandsmark twice. The first time was broken up by Dick then by Donna the second time. * Stephanie looooooooooves waffles. She sometimes goes to Woah Waffle as Spoiler because they'll give her waffles for free. * She finds Zatanna attractive & has even told her so. * She likes to believe that Bruce would have adopted her if she didn't get emancipated. She brought it up to Bruce but he gave her no response. * Spoiler has a power ranking of 127, classifying him as Threat Level 3. Notes * Her middle name is a nod to Tom Lyle, the artistic creator of Stephanie Brown. * Instead of her ex-boyfriend Dean being the father or her child & giving the child up for adoption, it was Tim's baby & she had a miscarriage. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Team Category:Bat Family Category:Birds of Prey Category:Titans Category:Wayne Enterprises Category:Tim Drake's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 3